Just Say Yes
by haleygirl28
Summary: Diego meets a beautiful girl saber, and the two immediately fall head over paws in love. All should be happily ever after right? What happens when her pack hates Diego the fact that Diego's friends are herbivores? Just how far will the sabers go? R


Hello! This is Haleygirl28! I have seen on the site some reviews about DiegoxOC s being one of the worst stories on the sites! D : I don't agree with that. But I do believe that some DiegoxMary-Sue stories are to blame. So heres to hoping that I can change some people's minds about DiegoxOCs. Enjoy! And please review if you'd like! : )

Just Say Yes

Chapter One: A favor

The herd consisting of now, seven were happily enjoying their lives. Though everyone in the group was let down by Buck's not wanting to join the group, life seemed to continue. Peaches was growing bigger by the passing days. Crash and Eddie had amplified their pranks, by a little influence by the weasel. Diego had secured his reputation as a tough saber. Now instead of his food laughing at him, they usually keep their distance. Sid went back to being the care-free guy that he was. Though he would constantly mention his dino children, he had gone back to hitting on almost every she-sloth that he saw. Manny and Ellie were just two loving parents. And ever since their previous adventure, and their newest addition to the herd, they have grown closer together than they ever were. Crash and Eddie even started beginning to feel sorry toward their constant target for pranks, (Sid). But they didn't feel sorry enough to quit pulling the pranks.

The slot in question was currently playing with Peaches, his little niece. "Where's Peaches?" Sid asked the baby, covering his eyes. She giggled for a moment, then Sid uncovered his eyes, "There she is!" Sid cheered tickling the baby mammoth, hearing her squeal with delight. Diego was passing by and jokingly pounced on top of Sid. Hearing Sid scream was music to his ears.

"That's my game." Diego growled, then hopped off of the sloth.

"Sorry, I didn't know that peek-a-boo was copy-write Jerk." Sid said, dusting himself off from the attack. Diego shrugged:

"Where are Manny and Ellie?" Diego asked, licking his fur.

"They're… Diego look at Peaches! It's so cute!" Sid pointed to the tiny brown fur ball beside Diego. Diego turned to see Peaches copying Diego and licking her icy milky brown fur. She smiled at the two who smiled at her. She then spat in attempt to get the loose fur strands off of her tong. Crash and Eddie came running to Peaches, Crash opened her mouth, and Eddie cleared the fur off of her tong.

"She's gonna get sick now." Diego commented.

"No, she then would have copied you and hacked up a hair ball." Crash said crossly.

Diego rolled his eyes, "anyway… where are Manny and Ellie?" He repeated his question.

"Here we are." Ellie's voice chimed.

"Ma ma!" Peaches squealed, and ran as fast as her stubby little legs could run up to her mother. Ellie picked Peaches (lol!) up with her trunk and placed her gently on her back.

"I hope Sid and Peaches weren't too much trouble for you to handle boys." Manny turned to Crash and Eddie. "Where were you?" He asked Diego.

"Hunting." Diego replied.

"Yeah, well thanks to you I had to trust those boys with Peaches." He mumbled.

"Psh, sorry, didn't now you were going out." Diego scoffed, "hey, where were you and Ellie?"

"We wanted to eat alone, with out Sid or the twins."

"Understandable."

"Hey, Diego. Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

Diego thought for a moment, "depends on the favor…" he said uneasily.

"Well, just wondering if you could take Peaches to the play ground with you tomorrow morning. You know, in the mornings she's always hyper and wants to go."

Diego sighed, "What makes you think that I'd want to get up as early as she does."

"Peaches would worship you if you could." Manny said, Peaches looked down at the two from her mother's back, hearing her name.

Diego sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll take her."

"Thanks! I hate getting up that early."

"Oh really, I love it." Diego said sarcastically. Sometimes he wished he wasn't such a sucker for that kid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the first chapter! Sorry, I know that it's really short, but I hope to have it updated either tomorrow or the day after. In the next chapter, things aren't as boring. This is my second Ice Age story technically, (but my first wasn't good, So I'm counting this as my first.)

**Any hoo, I hope you like it so far! Please review! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! **


End file.
